La Conspiración de los Sangre Limpia
by AmintaCyprian
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque los Mortífagos prefieren lanzar aturdidores a los sangre limpia y maldiciones más peligrosas a los mestizos o a los nacidos de Muggles? ¿Porque los Aurores prefieren usar hechizos benignos aun cuando los atacan?
1. Chapter 1

1Capitulo 1 - Deseo que estuvieras Aquí.

Era una tarde en Little Whinging. Las aves cantaban y las parejas paseaban después del té. La mejor manera de describir este lugar en particular era común. Casas simples he iguales se alineaban en la calle.

Un auto común que era igual a todos los otros autos que había en la zona doblo en Privet Drive hacia el camino de entrada de una casa cuya pintura, terminaciones y patio gritaban el mensaje "Tratamos de ser lo más normales posibles". Tres de los cuatro ocupantes caminaron hacia la casa.

El cuarto ocupante - un adolecente - todavía no se movía. Sus ojos esmeralda parecían sin vida mientras miraba hacia ningún lugar. Estuvo sentado ahí por 15 minutos antes que el ocupante más grande de la casa le gritara que entrara.

El muchacho movió su cabeza y miro alrededor como si no tuviera una idea de adonde se encontraba. Cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad de su situación, sus hombros se desplomaron más de lo que ya estaban y se arrastro fuera del auto. Fue de vuelta al auto y saco un baúl y una jaula del maletero. Arrastrandolos hacia la puerta del frente, de detuvo y suspiro - Harry Potter había regresado a su encarcelamiento anual.

Entro a la casa e - ignorando los reclamos de su tío - arrastro sus posesiones arriba de las escaleras hacia el cuarto mas pequeño de la casa. Una vez que entro en la pieza, la puerta cerro con fuerza tras él y se escucho el sonido de las cerraduras mientras las cerraban. Por primera vez no le importaba y no le presto atención a su situación. Su mente estaba en donde había estado fija las ultimas semanas - el Departamento de Misterios y la perdida de su padrino Sirius Black.

Harry se había estado culpando por su muerte y por el hecho de que había guiado a cinco de sus amigos a una emboscada. Una conversación en el tren de vuelta a Londres irrumpió su enojo consigo mismo y lo hizo apreciar la situación más claramente.

/Flashback/

Harry estaba sentado solo en un compartimiento cerca del final del tren. Él había estado malhumorado y retraído y le había dicho a todos que lo dejaran solo. Ron y Ginny no le habían hablado desde esa noche y subieron al tren con Dean y Seamus.

Después de una hora de viaje, la puerta se abrió y Hermione, Neville y Luna entraron. Harry trato de protestar, pero no dijo nada cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Hermione había recibido la peor herida y aun así tenia una mirada de preocupación y cariño que él no podía evitar.

"Hola Harry. Necesitamos hablar. Has estado distante las ultimas semanas y estamos preocupados por ti," Hermione le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Porque están preocupados por mi? Yo pensé que ustedes me odiarían después de que los lleve a esa emboscada y casi consigo que los maten a todos y termine matando a S..." Harry tartamudeo y no pudo terminar la frase. Sintió que las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos y estuvo determinado a no romper a llorar de nuevo.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Neville dijo, "¿Odiarte? Harry, eres uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Eres una de las pocas personas que nunca se burlo de mi. Tu me defendiste durante nuestra primera clase de vuelo en primero. Durante este año has tenido la paciencia de enseñarme y mostrarme que yo puedo ser tan bueno como el resto. Y por lo del Ministerio, tú me diste la oportunidad de luchar contra las personas que me quitaron a mis padres. Estoy orgulloso de haber luchado a tu lado y no te puedo agradecer que me dieras el valor y las habilidades para hacerlo."

"¡Pero podrías haber muerto Neville! ¡Rompiste la varita de tu papá! ¿Que va a decir tu abuela?"

"Vino a Hogwarts y hablo conmigo el día después del incidente. Al principio me asuste al enterarme de que venia en camino, pero cuando llego, camine hacia a ella y le dije que no me arrepentía por lo sucedido y que lo haría de nuevo si pudiera. ¿Sabes que me respondió?"

Harry miro a Neville y aprensivo por lo que venia pregunto "¿Qué?"

"Ella dijo que nunca había estado más orgullosa de mi que en el momento en el que los Aurores del Ministerio le dijeron que su nieto junto a otros cuatro estudiantes y Harry Potter habían luchado contra una docena de los seguidores más cercanos a Quien tú sabes hasta que llego ayuda. Ella me dijo que realmente era hijo de mis padres y digno de llevar el apellido Longbottom. Incluso me va a llevar directamente al Callejón Diagon desde King´s Cross para conseguir mi propia varita."

Harry no sabia que decir; esto no era lo que esperaba oír. Neville continuo, "Harry, se que no buscas problemas aun cuando siempre parecen encontrarte. Quiero que sepas que seguiré estando a tu lado. Me has ayudado a descubrir quien soy, y estaré contigo mientras luchamos contra el mal. Jamás me había sentido tan vivo y tan seguro de mi mismo como esa noche y es gracias a ti. Finalmente creo que puedo vivir de una manera que haría a mis padres orgullosos."

Harry estaba impresionado. Este era un Neville diferente al que había visto anteriormente. "Gracias Nev, de verdad lo aprecio."

Miro hacia abajo y Hermione tomo su mano mientras Neville estaba hablando. Podía sentir su calidez, y cuando la miro, vio algo en sus ojos - no estaba seguro de lo que fuera - que lo hizo sentirse más seguro. "Y qué pasa contigo Mione, temía que no quisieras seguir siendo mi amiga después de lo que sucedió."

"Harry, como puedes pensar eso", dijo Hermione mientras rodaba sus ojos, "tienes que entender que mientras tu sigas siendo quien eres, yo seré tu leal amiga y estaré contigo. No te puedes deshacer de mi."

"¿Pero que van a decir tus padres?"

"Mis padres me criaron para defender y luchar por lo que es correcto. Ellos están muy preocupados por mi salud, pero les explique lo que estaba en apuesta y lo que podría pasar. Después de una hora empezaron a entender porque lo estaba haciendo. Aun no les agrada la idea, pero entienden." Hermione se había puesto muy derecha mientras hablaba y en sus ojos había un brillo orgulloso.

Él sonrió sardónicamente, "Es decir, que los aburriste como lo haces conmigo."

"¡Exacto!"

Luna, quien normalmente tenia la mirada perdida, y soñadora estaba observando intensamente a los otros tres durante la conversación. Ella súbitamente miro directamente a los ojos de Harry y le dijo de manera directa.

"Harry yo también te quiero dar las gracias. Tú has sido la primera persona en Hogwarts en ver más alla de mi personaje de Lunatica y no juzgarme por lo que aparento ser. Respetas la persona que soy. Haz sido mi primer amigo real en la escuela y a través de tu aceptación ahora puedo contar a Hermione y Neville como mis amigos también. Me entrenaste a defenderme en un tiempo cuando lo único que el Ministerio me enseño me serviría para ser un blanco de practica para los Mortífagos. Harry tienes mi alianza también. Estaré a tu lado en este conflicto. Pero pasando a cosas más importantes - Harry no eres responsable de la muerte de Sirius Black."

Harry trato de interrumpir pero Luna siguió, "Por favor no me interrumpas, por lo que nos has dicho, has estado recibiendo visiones todo el año, algunas de ellas reales. También tuviste que aguantar que el Ministerio tratara de matarte. Así que cuando una visión de tu padrino, uno de los últimos vínculos vivientes con tus padres, estaba en problemas, no había manera de que no hubieras ido."

"Harry, tu padrino y los demás fueron al Ministerio por que te aman."

Harry dijo suavemente, "Eso es por lo que es mi culpa."

Hermione continuo donde Luna quedo, "Harry hable con Tonks y con Lupin acerca de lo que sucedió. Remus dijo que podía sentir el orgullo y el amor de Sirius cuando llegaron y te vieron a Neville y a ti todavía luchando. Ambos Tonks y Lupin acordaron en que Sirius no lo hubiera querido de ninguna otra manera."

"Harry, ellos me dijeron que Sirius te amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Pensaba de ti como en su propio hijo. Su completa estadía en Azkaban la paso recriminandose por no prevenir la muerte de tus padres y no poder protegerte. Esa noche en el Ministerio le permitió pagar esas deudas que él sentía que le debía a la familia Potter. Es una terrible tragedia que el tuviera que morir, pero al menos sucedió en una manera que el hubiera querido. La ultima cosa que el querría seria que fueras miserable y te culparas."

"Tienen razón muchachos, yo no lo mate - Bellatrix LeStrange lo hizo." Harry suspiro, "Aun lo extraño."

"Harry eso es parte del proceso de duelo. Es completamente normal. Trata de concentrarte en el tiempo que tuvieron juntos. Piensa en los Merodeadores y en su legado." Ella sonrió, "Él y tu padre probablemente están haciendole bromas a tu madre en este instante."

Harry de repente comenzó a reír ante esa imagen. "Gracias chicos, esto de verdad me hace sentir mejor y me siento honorado de llamarlos mis amigos. A todo esto, ¿cual es la historia de Ron y Gin? No he hablado con ellos desde esa noche."

La cara de Hermione cayo, " Ellos no me han hablado, es más creo que me están evitando. Los vi hablando con Dumbledore un par de veces, pero cada vez que me acerco ellos se van."

Luna asintió, "Ellos tampoco han hablado conmigo."

Con una mirada de perplejidad en su rostro, Neville dijo, "Ellos se me acercaron la semana pasada. Fue una conversación extraña. Ellos dijeron algo acerca de evitar a gente como Harry en el futuro y que Dumbledore dijo que gente como nosotros teniamos que unirnos."

"¿Que demonios significa eso?" Harry pregunto.

Neville lo miro directamente y le dijo, "No tengo idea, Sin embargo, le dije a Ron y a Ginny que estaba disgustado con sus acciones y que tu eras mi amigo y que no te daria la espalda."

"Gracias por defenderme Neville. Sabes, Ron fue mi primer amigo pero siempre parecio celoso y resentido. Ojala esto es algo pasajero."

"¿Harry?" él volteo a mirar a la chica a su lado, "¿Puedo tener la ayuda de Hedwig por un par de días? Ahí algunas cartas que tengo que enviar y ella me haría las cosas mucho más fáciles."

"Esta bien por mi Hermione, pero tengo que preguntarle a Hedwig." Miro a su familiar en su jaula, "¿Que te parece Hedwig? ¿Podrías ayudar a Hermione por un par de días?"

Hedwig lo miro y asintió con un simple "Hoot".

/Fin Flashback/

Harry estaba echado en su cama mientras pensaba acerca del viaje. Los cuatro habían conversado durante todo el viaje y el se dio cuenta cuan afortunado era de tener tan buenos amigos.

Hermione no dejo su lado por todo el viaje. Harry pensó acerca de su mejor amiga - ella siempre era leal con él sin dudar y aun así lo mantenía a raya. Y su sonrisa...

"¿De donde vino eso?" pensó. "Debo estar cansado."

Decidió desempacar un poco antes de ir acostarse. Abrió su baúl y encontró los libros que quería leer ese verano y los puso en su estantería. También saco una bolsita con premios para búhos y la dejo en su velador.

Su capa de invisibilidad, y un par de otros objetos especiales eran siempre escondidos en su lugar secreto bajo las tablas. "Mejor mantener mi varita cerca," el murmuro y la dejo bajo su almohada.

Levanto la tabla del piso y se dio cuenta de que había algo más ahí. Era un gran sobre. Tenia escrito un mensaje :

_Querido Cornamentita,_

_Si no vuelvo del Ministerio, por favor abre esto y lee sus contenidos lo más pronto que puedas._

_Con cariño,_

_Sirius_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews!!

Ojala les guste este capitulo. Y recuerden que esta no es mi historia... la version original esta en ingles.

Capitulo 2 - Gravemente Sirius

Harry quedo de piedra. Leyó una y otra vez el sobre mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar la información.

"¿Como...? ¿Por que...? ¿Cuando...?" Múltiples preguntas asaltaban su mente pero nunca bien formuladas. Una sola lagrima cayo por su cara cuando las emociones que creía haber superado amenazaban con desatarse en la superficie. Cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente para calmarse tal y como Hermione le hacia enseñado.

"Esto no pude ser real," pensó mientras abría los ojos. El sobre aun estaba en sus manos con la escritura de su Padrino. Harry le dio la vuelta lentamente, cuidadosamente rompió el sello y la abrió.

Dentro hacia un fajo de hoja y un sobre más pequeño. Abrió el fajo y comenzó a leer:

_Harry,_

_No queda mucho tiempo. Acabo de enterarme que tú (y conociendolos - tus amigos) están en peligro y fueron atraídos al Departamento de Misterios. Dumbledore no quiere que vaya, pero no voy a dejar que ese viejo me siga controlando._

_Si estas leyendo esto o se me olvido recogerlo_ _pero lo más seguro es que no logre salir del Ministerio con vida. No te lamentes por mi cachorro, sabia que algo como esto era inevitable dado lo que sabia. Mi tiempo y mi suerte se esta acabando y la gente comenzó a sospechar lo que sabia. Solo espero haber caído luchando a tu lado._

_Eres el mundo para mi Harry. Espero que no te ofendas, pero te amo como a mi propio hijo._

Harry tuvo que detenerse ahí para componerse. Sirius lo amaba. Por primera vez en su vida una figura paterna le dijo que era amado. Tenia muchas preguntas corriendo por su mente. Ansioso por saber que información mataría a Sirius, siguió leyendo la carta.

_Harry la información que contienen estas paginas cambiara toda tu forma de mirar el mundo mágico y te hará cuestionar todo lo que te han dicho. A lo mejor cuando leas esto y sigas las instrucciones en la ultima pagina, tendrás algunas personas que sabes puedes confiar._

_Las siguientes paginas tienen información detallada y evidencia de una conspiración. Tu madre Lily y yo empezamos a encontrar pistas de esto cuando trabajábamos para el ministerio de misterio. Desgraciadamente, tuvimos un desliz que inicio una cadena de eventos que mato a Lily y me envío a Azkaban sin un juicio. Conseguí poner esto y otra evidencia fuera de peligro cuando me entere de la muerte de tus padres._

_Odio decirte esto, pero si la gente equivocada encuentra la información que tienes tu vida puede correr peligro. Iba a compartir esta información contigo este verano y hacia planeado que desapareciéramos. Veras Harry; tú eres una de las llaves para resolver esta conspiración._

_Quiero que leas los papeles ahora y, cuando estes listo, sigue las instrucciones en la ultima pagina._

_Sirius _

Harry dejo la carta a un lado y comenzó a leer la foja de papeles que Sirius le dejo. Mientras estaba leyendo, la información que estaba aprendiendo dio vuelta su mundo. Cuando termino todo menos la ultima pagina, se saco los lentes, masajeo sus sienes y negó con su cabeza.

Comenzó a hablarse a si mismo, "Bueno, si pensaba que si mi vida no podía ser peor después de que Dumbledore me dijo lo de la profecía acerca de mi y de Voldemort, estaba equivocado. Ahora tengo que luchar contra un señor oscuro, para completar una profecía antigua. Ademas me entero que hay cuatro de nosotros que tenemos que juntarnos para derrotarlo pero dios todo poderoso, ¿por que uno de ellos tenia que ser _Él_? ¿Como voy a conseguir que _él _coopere? Es decir, no estamos exactamente hablando."

Negó con su cabeza y río por lo bajo, " bueno, lo arreglare cuando suceda."

Leyó la ultima pagina.

_Bueno cachorro,_

_Lamento decirte esto de repente, pero como bien sabes, la vida tiene una tendencia de ser injusta. Toma este consejo de un viejo Merodeador; no dejes que el peso de esto te deprima. Asegurate de mantener las cosas buenas de tu vida. ¡Haz que valga la pena luchar! Es decir, saca tu cabeza de tu trasero y dile como sientes a Hermione y ¡por Merlín besala!_

Harry quedo de piedra. ¿Sentía algo así por Hermione? Entonces le llego la idea como una bludger precisa - la mirada en sus ojos, el contacto en el tren - ¿acaso ella Sentía algo más por él?

No fue la primera vez en esa noche que su cerebro de apago-

Cuando se recupero un poco, se dio cuenta de que se preocupaba de Hermione desde el incidente con el trol en primer año. En segundo pasaba todo su tiempo libre a su lado mientras trataba de resolver el puzzle. No fue a la Camara por Ginny; fue por Hermione. Ella siempre estaba a su lado y jamás lo hacia dejado. Si era honesto consigo mismo, Sentía algo por ella. Tomo la decisión de hablar con ella tan pronto como pudiera.

Con eso solucionado por el momento, volvió a la carta.

_¿Te recuperaste ya? Lunático y yo siempre pensamos que hacia falta una bludger a la cabeza para que vieras lo que todos alrededor de ustedes dos ve._

_Ahora, lee con atención. Esta pagina final es un portkey que te llevara directamente a Gringotts. Se que el viejo no te dejara salir de tu prisión, así que no dejes que nadie te vea irte. No te preocupes por las "barreras" alrededor de la casa; este portkey te llevara a través de ellas._

_Cuando llegues pregunta por el Director Ragnok. Dale el sobre pequeño._

_Harry no dejes_ _esos papeles tirados por ahí. Los he encantado para que solo tu y los que tienen tu permiso puedan leerlos. Es similar al hechizo Fidelio. Tienes que darle a alguien permiso explícitamente para leerlo. Cualquier otra persona pensara que es una historia erótica con él o ella como el protagonista._

Harry sonrió al verdadero espíritu Merodeador.

_Ahora para activar el portkey, tienes que usar el mismo método que activa el mapa. En Gringotts hay más evidencia, ademas tengo otras sorpresas para ti._

_Cuidate cachorro - No quiero verte por un laaaaaargo tiempo._

_Canuto_

Harry dejo la carta y guardo todo en el sobre grande y lo dejo de nuevo en la tabla bajo el piso.

Mientras se acostaba pensó, "Mañana sera un día ocupado."


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo... y queria avisarles a todos que mi otra traduccion "El poder que el no conoce" no la voy a poder actualizar hasta el domingo, ya que, tengo que preparar un examen... asi que sigan mandando reviews... porque mas reviews son capitulos mas rapidos.

CHAOS

Capitulo 3 – Interés desde el Banco.

La mañana siguiente Harry se levanto temprano y termino de desempacar. Estaba preocupado por la información que había obtenido de la carta de Sirius y la que había obtenido en los documentos. Su cerebro estaba comenzando a asimilar la enormidad y la complejidad de la tarea frente a él. Afortunadamente no tendría que hacerlo solo.

Lo más sorprendente era que Sirius y sus padres habían descubierto acerca de la profecía he incluso la habían conseguido completa. Dumbledore había hecho todo lo posible para que pocas personas la conocieran y para que nadie más que él la tuviera completa. Sirius y su madre eran buenos encontrando información.

Harry estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi no escucha los cerrojos abriéndose señalando que podía usar la ducha y prepararse para el día. Con algo de suerte podría conseguir algo de desayuno.

Después de bañarse y de vestirse en su ropa muggle más presentable, Harry bajo las escaleras. Hay había una nota de Vernon diciendo que se habían ido de vacaciones por cuatro semanas y que si faltaba algo o había un objeto fuera de lugar iban a ser su vida más miserable.

Harry sonrió genuinamente. Y se fue a preparar un gran desayuno. Mientras se sentaba a comer, estaba pensando que esta era la mejor comida y la mejor compañía que jamás había tenido en esta casa.

Después de desayunar limpio todo y subió para prepararse para ir a Gringotts. Cuando llego a su cuarto una gran ave roja estaba en su cama. Mantuvo una apariencia de felicidad en el exterior porque realmente le alegraba ver al fénix. El problema era la carta que Fawkes portaba.

"Bueno, veamos a que he sido sentenciado este año – Día libre, encarcelación con ejercicios diarios, o La Caja" pensó sarcásticamente mientras abría la carta.

_Harry,_

_No debes dejar la casa de los Dursley ni siquiera debes dejar que te vean en las calles este verano. Voldemort es más peligroso que nunca después del Ministerio y he recibido noticias que sus mortifagos tienen ordenes de aturdirte y secuestrarte apenas te vean. Tu mejor protección son las barreras de sangre que rodean la casa de tus tíos. La orden estará haciendo guardia para tu protección y han sido ordenados de mantenerte en la casa._

_Infortunado como esto es, también tendré que monitorear los búhos que vayan a la casa y revisar toda la correspondencia que llegue para ver si están hechizados. Te aseguro que esto es para tu propia seguridad y para el bien común._

_Ahí otro asunto. La lectura del testamento de Sirius Black esta programada en dos semanas más a partir de hoy, es decir el 14 de julio. Debido a los riesgos de seguridad no podemos permitir que vayas. Sin embargo, ahí una manera en que yo pueda representarte. Por favor, envía una nota que me da autorización para representarte ese día. No te perderás de mucho. Sirius tenía pocas cosas a su nombre y la mayoría de ellas iran al resto de la familia Black._

_Le he dicho a Fawkes que espere por tu respuesta. Si necesitas contactarte con alguien durante este verano llámalo y el me traerá tu mensaje._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry estaba furioso internamente. Definitivamente era confinamiento solitario "y el bastardo ni siquiera me dio un guante y una pelota" murmuro por lo bajo.

Saco un pedazo de pergamino y pensó cuidadosamente en lo que iba a escribir. Iba a decir la verdad, pero de una manera en que el director tuviera exactamente lo que había pedido. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. Sirius había previsto esto y ahora Harry sabia que iba a hacer en el banco.

_Director,_

_Aprecio su preocupación por mi seguridad. Gracias por preocuparse. Después de lo que aprendido en su oficina esa noche entiendo porque Voldemort y su gente están detrás de mí. Le aseguro que ni siquiera voy a pensar en salir por la puerta de esta casa hasta que sea seguro._

_Y por lo del testamento, por favor acepte esta nota como mi autorización para que me represente el 14 de julio en el testamento de Sirius Black y actuar en mi interés sobre cualquier cosa que pueda recibir ese día._

_Harry Potter_

Harry enrollo su respuesta y se la entrego a Fawkes. El fénix se fue en una bola de fuego.

Harry casi se cae de la risa. Seguro Dumbledore consiguió lo que quería en una manera. Harry no menciono nada acerca de irse por traslador. Y si estaba correcto acerca de Sirius, habría una lectura de testamento antes del 14.

No había tiempo que perder.

Harry saco los documentos de su lugar debajo de las tablas y tomó su varita. Tomo la pagina traslador, y apuntándola con su varita dijo "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." Inmediatamente sintió como si lo tiraran de su ombligo y desapareció de Privet Drive.

/Cambio de Escena/

Harry termino en un cuarto su viaje igual que lo hacia siempre que viaja en traslador – en su cara. Cuando se paro y arreglo sus lentes vio alrededor, estaba en una oficina y no en el mostrador de Gringotts como esperaba. ¿En que lo había metido Sirius ahora?

"Ahem." Harry miro alrededor buscando el sonido de la tos. En el otro lado de un gran escritorio estaba sentado un duende que parecía familiar.

"Oh, Hola Sr. Griphook. Han pasado algunos años. ¿Cómo esta?"

"Muy bien Sr. Potter. Estoy sorprendido de que me recuerde. La mayoría de los magos no diferencian a un duende de otro."

"Bueno, yo no soy como la mayoría de los magos. Y por favor solo dime Harry. Puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas en mi oficina en Gringotts. Tu padrino hizo arreglos especiales para que no llegaras al salón principal. Estoy seguro que sabrás apreciarlo. Los trasladores normales solo te dejaran ahí. Pero los trasladores de los duendes pueden ir a cualquier parte del banco. Bueno, como dicen el tiempo es oro. Si me sigues te llevare a ver al Director Ragnok."

Griphook avanzo hacia la puerta. Harry lo siguió por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a unas grandes puertas. Griphook le dijo a Harry que entrara. Mientras entraba Harry vio una gran mesa de conferencias con muchas sillas alrededor.

Al final de la mesa estaba sentado uno de los duendes más viejos que Harry había visto. Camino hacia el duende, se inclino ligeramente y extendió su mano diciendo "Director Ragnok, es un placer conocerlo."

Ragnok tomo la mano de Harry con un firme apretón y una mirada de diversión en sus ojos. "Sr. Potter, es usted un mago inusual. Tengo más de 400 años y usted es el primer mago que me ofrece su mano como a un igual."

"Bueno Director, estoy acostumbrado a no ser como los demás y una de las ventajas de mi crecimiento es que no estuve expuesto a la arrogancia del mundo Mágico. Y por favor, llámeme Harry, solo soy Harry."

Ragnok sonrió. Para alguien que nunca había visto a un duende sonreír le pareció a Harry bastante feroz y no estaba seguro de no haber roto alguna seria norma de etiqueta hasta que el director hablo de nuevo, "Bueno Harry, entonces insisto en que me llames Ragnok. Ven y siéntate. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir."

Ragnok saco un gran manojo de papeles. "Harry estas aquí hoy a pedido de tu padrino Sirius Black. Nos enteramos de su falso encarcelamiento hace dos años y lo hemos tratado como la cabeza legal de la familia Black incluso si el Ministerio aun no lo hace. Normalmente un testamento de una familia como los Black es organizada con mucho tiempo para que todas las personas nombradas en ella puedan ir. Esto tendrá lugar el día catorce. Sin embargo, tu padrino sintió que ciertas personas tratarían de no dejarte asistir."

Harry estaba feliz – había entendido la situación correctamente. "Si Ragnok, de hecho el Director me escribió esta mañana diciendo que no tenia permitido venir a la lectura del testamento por motivos de seguridad. Después de leer la carta de mi padrino anoche había esperado que algo así ocurriera. Es por eso que le di permiso al director para que actuara en mi lugar en ese día especifico."

Ragnok sonrió más grande. "Harry, Sirius sabia que el director haría esa petición. Estaba esperando eso y la parte del testamento que será leída ese día hará más sentido ahora. No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa pero Dumbledore tendrá exactamente lo que pidió. Ahora, vamos a los negocios; Harry hoy haremos varias cosas de acuerdo a un orden en particular. Tengo una carta aquí de Sirius. Necesito que la leas y luego me dices si aceptas."

_Pequeño Cornamenta,_

_Si estas leyendo esto entonces estoy muerto. No sufras por este viejo perro. No habré tenido la mejor de las vidas, pero fui capaz de pasar mi joven vida adulta con tus padres y Remus, y fui capaz de conocer y amar a mi ahijado antes de morir._

_Harry tu eres mi mundo y por eso tengo una ultima cosa que pedirte. Como sabrás, soy la Cabeza de la Familia Black – una familia conocida por ser pretenciosa, arrogante, magos oscuros. Yo ni siquiera se suponía que tenía que convertirme en el líder. Sin embargo, cuando mi padre y mi hermano murieron sin descendencia, el titulo lo herede yo además del titulo de Lord Black. De alguna manera es una dulce venganza contra la familia que me dejo de lado._

_Harry, quiero que la familia Black siga cambiando para mejor, no obstante no tengo un heredero directo. Harry quiero adoptarte. Te iba a preguntar este verano cuando salieras de la escuela, pero supongo que no podía ser. Serias mi hijo y tendrías los nombres Black y Potter y no disminuiría tu reconocimiento como el último de los Potter._

_Es mi esperanza que aceptes esto. En orden para ser reconocido como mi hijo y heredar el liderazgo de la familia Black, tendrás que hacer un ritual de sangre en el cual algo de mi sangre debe mezclarse con la tuya para que puedas ser un Black por la sangre y mi hijo verdaderamente._

_Deberás darle la respuesta al Director Ragnok antes de que podamos continuar._

_Canuto_

Harry estaba sin habla. ¿Sirius lo quería lo suficiente para ser su padre? No sabia que sentir. Ese perro viejo y loco lo había _elegido _a él para ser su hijo, a simplemente Harry. Había solo una cosa que podía hacer.

"Lo haré Ragnok"

Ragnok sonrió y conjuro un extraño bol cubierto en runas antiguas y un frasco con un líquido rojo que era sin duda sangre de Sirius. "Ahora Harry, hay una punta al fondo del recipiente. Necesitas presionar tu dedo en ella hasta que empieces a sangrar. Debes mantenerlo ahí mientras yo vació este frasco en el bol. Una vez que la sangre sea reabsorbida puedes mover tu mano. Esto te puede doler un poco."

Harry tenia el presentimiento de que cuando Ragnok dijo la ultima frase significaba que iba a doler como los mil demonios.

"Dentro por un knut dentro por un galleon" murmuro mientras presionaba su dedo contra a punta. Inmediatamente su sangre se empezó a estancar al fondo del recipiente. Ragnok comenzó a murmurar algo en un lenguaje desconocido para Harry. Mientras el frasco se vaciaba las runas del bol estaban brillando. Harry miro como la sangre de Sirius y la suya se mezclaba mientras volvían a su dedo. Había un dolor intenso expandiéndose de su dedo por su brazo y hasta su cuerpo. Despertó un poco tiempo después.

Ragnok sonrió de nuevo, "¿eso no fue tan mal, verdad Harry? Ahora eres el Sr. Potter-Black, o ¿preferirías ser el Sr. Black-Potter?"

"Creo que me gusta más Potter-Black, suena mejor no crees. ¿Uh, Ragnok, quien necesita saber acerca de esto?"

"Bueno, Gringotts ahora te reconoce como Harry Potter-Black. Tenemos que informar al Ministerio pero puede que quede atascado en otros papeleos y no se pueda enviar hasta, digamos el catorce."

"Perfecto Ragnok. Muchas gracias. ¿Ahora que sigue en la agenda del día?"

"Bueno Harry, podemos ver el testamento de Sirius. Sirius quería que escucharas esto y cobraras tu herencia lo más pronto posible. Él dijo que podías invitar a cualquier otro beneficiario a esta herencia si confiabas en ellos. Ahí algunas cláusulas en el testamento que quizás preferirías que no conocieran muchas personas."

"Ragnok, ahí solo cuatro personas que confió con mi vida y mi bienestar en este momento. Ellos son Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y Remus Lupin. ¿Alguno de ellos esta mencionado en el testamento?"

Mientras Ragnok revisaba el testamento, Harry se dio cuenta de que no había un solo Weasley en la lista. No estaba seguro de donde se encontraban ahora. Desde la noche en el Departamento de Misterios, los únicos Weasley que lo habían contactado habían sido los gemelos. Ellos le enviaron un paquete con muchos de sus mejores y nuevos productos y lo felicitaron por la captura de los mortifagos. Ellos también fueron amables y delicados cuando mencionaban a Sirius.

"Bueno, Harry, el Sr. Lupin y la Srta. Granger están en la lista. ¿Te gustaría que estuvieran presentes para la lectura?" Harry asintió. Ragnok continuo, "Enviare a un representante del Banco a buscarlos inmediatamente."

/Cambio de Escena/

Hermione estaba sentada sola en su escritorio frente a un pergamino en blanco. Estaba confundida. Estaba tratando de escribirle una carta a Harry y las palabras no le venían a la mente. Normalmente escribirle a Harry pasaba naturalmente y parecía como si estuviera hablando con él. El problema no era a quien le escribía, era lo que estaba tratando de escribir.

La razón por la que esta carta era tan difícil de escribir era porque quería decirle algo que hubiera sido mucho más difícil en persona. Estaba tratando de decirle a Harry que sentía algo por el más allá de una simple amistad. Lo que le causaba más pena era el echo de que tenia miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo y que eso destruyera su amistad. Había leído libros de concejos sobre relaciones y otros tomos más que pensó que podían ayudarla, no sirvieron de nada – estaba completamente perdida.

Para pensar en otras cosas, miro la nota que había recibido de parte del Director esa mañana. El decía que era más seguro para Harry si ella no lo contactaba. En su fuero interno Hermione pensaba que eso era tonto. Ella sabia que a Harry no le gustaba esta aislado. Necesitaba a sus – especialmente cuando tenia que estar con esa gente.

Ella había pensado que Dumbledore iba a intentar algo así de nuevo y este año estaba preparada. Había pedido prestada a Hedwig para enviar un mensaje falso que obviamente nunca llegaría a Harry. Después mandaría la carta real vía correo muggle y los estupidos magos jamás se enterarían.

Era un plan brillante si se permitía decirlo. Ahora el problema era escribir algo.

Era en ese estado cuando escucho un pop detrás de ella y en un instante su varita estaba afuera y estaba comenzando a brillar en la punta cuando enfrento a… ¿un duende?

"Srta. Granger, supongo. Lamento haberla sobresaltado. Vengo en nombre del Director Ragnok y de los Sres. Black. Su presencia es necesitada en Gringotts de inmediato."

"Puedo tener cinco minutos para prepararme ¿Sr. ...?"

"Fangtooth, Srta. Granger, y si puede tener cinco minutos."

"Gracias Fangtooth." Hermione se cambio rápidamente y volvió a su cuarto con 30 segundos de sobra. "Um, Fangtooth, mencionaste a los Sres. Black. Yo solo conozco a un Sr. Black y él falleció recientemente."

Fangtooth sonrió y esto desconcertó a Hermione tanto como a Harry, " si he mencionado a los Sres. Black y uno de ellos era Sirius Black. Quien es el otro quedara claro en un momento. Venga, tenemos que marcharnos." Y con eso tomo el brazo de Hermione y el dormitorio quedo vació.

/Cambio de Escena/

Remus Lupin despertó esa mañana pensando en su vida. Había perdido recientemente a su último amigo cercano y estaba encontrando difícil pasar a Albus para ayudar al hijo de otro de sus amigos. No importaba lo que intentara para por lo menos visitar a Harry, Albus u otro miembro de la orden estaba diciendo que era por el bien común que no lo dejaban verlo.

Estaba planeando sobre que hacer cuando escucho un pop y un duende estaba frente a él.

"Sr. Lupin, lamento mi no anunciada y no invitada aparición en su hogar. He venido de parte del Director Ragnok y de los Sres. Black. Su presencia es necesitada en Gringotts de inmediato."

Remus se dio cuenta del plural y por la primera vez en semanas, Remus Lupin sonrió.

"Ese viejo loco" pensó, "lo tenia todo planeado". Miro al duende y le dijo, "¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamonos."

Hubo otro pop y desaparecieron.

To all of you than can read this go an check out the real stories you can find the link on my profile. If you have any troubles just send me a PM and ill help you out to get there.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – Donde hay voluntad, Hay una manera.

Hermione llego un par de puertas dobles. Cuando Fangthooth las abrió, ella vio una gran mesa de conferencias y un duende muy anciano que asumió era el Director. Su corazón salto cuando reconoció al joven que hablaba con el duende.

"¡Harry!" ella corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo. "¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Dumbledore me escribió una nota diciendo que tenías que estar aislado por tu propia seguridad y que no podía contactarte. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? La orden debe estar volviéndose loca buscándote."

"Whoa, Hermione, respira. Yo también estoy feliz de verte. El porque estamos aquí es por el testamento de Sirius. Te explicare todo cuando llegue Lunático."

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y el último de los Merodeadores originales entro y abrazo a Harry.

"Hey cachorro. No tienes idea de lo contento que estoy de verte. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien Lunático, de verdad" Harry dijo después de ver las miradas preocupadas de los otros dos, ya que, para él "estoy bien" podía significar cualquier estado físico menos la muerte.

"Hola Profesor."

"Hermione, no he sido tu profesor por varios años. Por favor dime Remus o, mejor aun Lunático."

"ok Lunático" dijo sonriendo.

Harry miro al viejo duende, "Ragnok, ¿está bien si les explico unas cuantas cosas antes de continuar? Sé que debes estar muy ocupado y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo."

"oh, no hay ningún problema Harry. Cuando llegaste cambie mi agenda para dejar desocupado todo el día para esto si fuera necesario. Siempre que uno de nuestros clientes más antiguos está involucrado me gusta tomar a mi cargo sus asuntos."

Remus noto la familiaridad entre Harry y el viejo duende sonriendo. Solo Harry estaría tuteándose con Ragnok inmediatamente después de conocerlo.

Harry les señalo unos asientos a Hermione y a Lunático. Cuando estuvieron cómodos, les comenzó a relatar los eventos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Les conto acerca de la carta y el traslador (sin mencionar los otros papeles por ahora). Describió como su puerta había estaba sin llave y que los Dursley estaban de vacaciones.

Cuando llego a la parte acerca de la nota de Dumbledore, Remus estaba furioso y Hermione parecía que fuera a explotar.

"Como se atreve ese viejo bobo," gruño ella, "aislándote y tratando de quitarte tu herencia. Espero que le hayas dicho que podía irse al diablo."

"A decir verdad Hermione, le escribí una nota amable diciéndole que no saldría por la puerta del numero 4 hasta que fuera seguro hacerlo, así que le di permiso para que me representara en el catorce." Se dio cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas en sus caras. Sonrió ampliamente y continuo, "no sé exactamente que es lo que estaba planeando, pero no quería irritarlo hasta que pudiera pensar en una forma de escapar. Además, pensé que Sirius habría planeado algo como esto y que escucharía su testamento hoy así que no habría nada de consecuencia que Dumbledore pudiera recibir en el catorce. Ya que, llegue aquí en traslador, jamás camine fuera de la casa."

Todos se rieron un poco con esto. De repente Harry tuvo una idea. "¿quieren leer la carta que me dejo?" viéndolos asentir, saco la carta y se las entrego. Cuando comenzaron a leerla se pregunto qué ocurriría cuando dos personas la leían al mismo tiempo.

Los sonrojos fueron inmediatos. Hermione tartamudeo "¿Qué, qué?" ¿Cómo pudo escribir esto acerca de Remus y de mí? Harry, ¿Qué significa todo esto?". Remus solo está sentado hay muy, pero muy rojo.

Harry casi exploto riéndose y casi se cae de su silla. Entre ataques de risa alcanzo a decir "le doy permiso a Hermione Granger y a Remus Lupin para leer la carta que les acabo de entregar," antes de caer en otro ataque de risa.

Hermione y Lunático vieron la carta de nuevo y ahí estaba lo que Sirius había escrito para su ahijado. Para cuando terminaron, Harry se había calmado. Remus tenía una mirada distante y Hermione estaba luchando contra algunas lágrimas.

"Lo siento por lo de antes. Solo quería probar las habilidades de canuto en encantamientos en gente en la que confiara antes." Con eso Remus comenzó a reír también y Hermione tenía una sonrisa pequeña.

Harry continuo, "acerca de la información que menciono y la conspiración, podemos verlo más tarde. Aun necesito decirles otra cosa antes de que leamos el testamento. Una de las ultimas cosas que Sirius hizo fue comenzar el proceso para adoptarme." Hizo una pausa, y continuo con una sonrisa brillante, "pase el proceso de adopción sanguínea justo antes de que los fueran a buscar. Ahora soy Harry Potter-Black."

Remus sonrió. Tenía razón en lo que el viejo Canuto había hecho. Estaba estático.

Hermione estaba confundida, "¿adopción sanguínea?"

"Básicamente es diferente de una adopción legal en que yo tuve que mezclar algo de mi sangre con un poco de la de Sirius y después volvió a mi cuerpo. Ya que, tengo sangre de la familia Black fluyendo por mis venas, soy considerado un miembro completo de la Antigua y Noble casa de Black y aun conservo tomos mis derechos como miembro de la casa de Potter."

"creo que eso los pone al corriente." Dijo Harry. Miro al duende, "Ragnok, creo que estamos listos para seguir."

Ragnok asintió y desempaqueto una pequeña pila de pergaminos que ahora estaban frente a él. Carraspeo y comenzó a leer:

"Yo Sirius Black en cuestionable uso de mis facultades mentales y el cuerpo de un dios declaro esta mi última voluntad y testamento. Todos los testamentos anteriores son declarados nulos. El Director Ragnok de Gringotts da fe de este testamento y lo certifica.

Ragnok cambio la pagina, "genial, ahora que la basura legal esta fuera del camino puedo hablarles como quiera. Si esta página está siendo leída entonces están con Harry los beneficiarios de mi testamento en los que el confía ciegamente. Si adivino correctamente diría que Lunático, u una cierta comelibros están contigo."

Harry sonrió por el hecho de que su padrino – no su PADRE – lo conociera tan bien. Miro a Hermione cuya cara estaba indecisa entre ofenderse y halagarse.

Ragnok continuo, "así, que sin nada más que decir, vamos a la parte buena – darle las cosas de los Black a cualquiera menos a la familia. A Hermione Jean Granger, le dejo todos los contenidos de la biblioteca de la familia Black. Hermione, mucha gente diría que varios de los libros son de magia negra y que nunca deberías leerlos. Confió en que tienes una buena alma, una mente inteligente y una conciencia lo bastante fuerte para no usar la magia con malas intenciones. Si no conoces a tu enemigo y sabes lo que pueden hacer, entonces de seguro fallaras."

Hermione estaba asombrada. Había estado en la biblioteca con anterioridad y había cientos de libros, algunos tenían cerca de mil años. Nunca le habían permitido leer ninguno – Molly no lo permitiría. Ahora eran suyos para leer y estudiar. Sirius obviamente confiaba en ella más que ningún otro adulto en el mundo mágico. Se sentía humilde por sus palabras.

"ah sí, Hermione, cuando dije la biblioteca entera de los Black, también me refería a los libros contenidos en la bóveda, además de los que están en Grimmauld. Además, te dejo la suma de dos millones de galleones, los cuales serán depositados en tu nueva bóveda la que se está arreglando mientras esto se lee. Los libros de la bóveda Black y los de Grimmauld también serán enviados a tu nueva bóveda, mientras consigas otro lugar donde guardarlos. La última cosa que te dejo es un consejo. Dile a la persona que amas acerca de tus sentimientos, verás, es un poco duro de entendederas, por lo que es prácticamente ciego a lo que está frente a él."

Hermione casi se ahoga en la parte final. ¿Qué podía haberle dado a Sirius esa idea? Tenía razón claro; tendría que tomar la iniciativa para obtener a su mago.

Ragnok la miro, "Señorita Granger acepta esta herencia." Sin poder hablar de momento ella solo asintió. "bien, ahora sí solo pudiera firmar esto, su bóveda será asignada y su oro junto con su biblioteca serán enviados ahí."

Le paso un pergamino y cuando ella lo firmo, le entrego la llave para su nueva bóveda.

Ragnok comenzó de nuevo, "a mi buen amigo Lunático, le dejo mi entero guardarropa, dos millones de galleones y mi juego completo de mis diarios de los Merodeadores. Mi querido amigo y hermano, no puedes negarte esta vez. Debes prometerme que compartirás los diarios con las otras dos personas en el cuarto y más que nada que cuidaras a nuestro cachorro y te aseguraras de que triunfe en lo que sea el destino le depare."

Remus estaba sentado estoicamente con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Murmuro, "en mi magia y en mi honor como Merodeador lo prometo."

Él también le firmo el pergamino que Ragnok le pasó y recibió una llave.

El viejo duende prosiguió con la lectura, "ahora a Harry Potter-Black mi hijo – Merlín eso suena bien – le dejo lo que queda del patrimonio. Ragnok puede darte los detalles, pero te aseguro que vivirás cómodamente sin importar lo que decidas hacer. Ahora Harry, toma lo que quieras y dale el resto a quienquiera que se te antoje – es tuyo ahora. Vamos a algo más importante – como mi hijo heredas el titulo de Lord Black y te conviertes en la cabeza de la familia. Solo piensa en la cara de Draco Malfoy cuando se entere de que el titulo no le pertenece. Verás como yo no tenía un heredero, hubiera ido al próximo heredero hombre en línea el cual hubiera sido Draco. El Director Ragnok te entregara ahora una caja, si todo fue hecho correctamente, podrás tomar lo que está adentro.

Ragnok le dio la caja a Harry y la abrió cautelosamente. Dentro había un anillo. Ragnok le informo que era el anillo del cabeza de familia Black. Sabía que cuando Sirius había muerto el anillo había vuelto a su caja en Gringotts. Harry tomo el anillo y se lo puso. Se ajusto solo. Ragnok parecía complacido "Felicitaciones Harry, la familia Black te ha aceptado como su patriarca y ahora puedes usar el titulo de Lord Black."

Ragnok anuncio que todavía no había completado la lectura. "Harry, hay una cosa más que puedo darte. Ragnok tiene unos papeles de emancipación firmados. Serás considerado un adulto en el mundo mágico con todas las libertades y responsabilidades que eso acarrea. Ragnok puede remover el hechizo localizador de tu varita antes de que te vayas. Te amo hijo. Por favor acepta un consejo de este viejo perro – vive tu vida al máximo, pasa este conflicto y por el amor de Merlín dile a esa chica de tus sentimientos. No me llores cachorro, no me arrepiento de nada y quiero que recuerdes que conocerte y pasar tiempo contigo fueron algunos de los mejores tiempos de mi vida. James y Lily estarían orgullosos del hombre en que te has convertido."

Después de la última sección no había un ojo seco en la mesa.

Ragnok espero a que el grupo se calmara. Entonces saco otro manojo de papeles. "Harry, ahí otro testamento aquí. Ahora que estas emancipado, puedes reclamar la herencia Potter. ¿Prefieres escuchar el testamento de tus padres ahora o en otro momento?"

Esta nueva revelación impresiono a Harry profundamente. Hermione vio su reacción y se sentó a su lado. Le tomo la mano y le dijo en una voz baja, casi susurrando "¿Estás bien Harry? No tienes que hacer esto ahora."

Harry tomo su mano más firmemente, "estoy bien, creo. Es solo que nunca supe que me habían dejado algo. Nunca supe mucho de mi familia y las noticias de que había un testamento y que recibiría algo de ellos cuando fuera un adulto es chocante por decir lo de menos. Pensé que la bóveda era la única cosa que mi familia tenía. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo algo, Remus?"

Remus parecía algo nervioso y casi se rehúsa a contestar la pregunta. Entonces contesto y mientras hablaba se relajo considerablemente. "Albus nos hizo a todo el resto de los beneficiarios jurar un juramento mágico, que no te reveláramos nada acerca del testamento o de la herencia Potter – algo acerca del 'bien común'. Creo que ese juramento ya se ha acabado porque sabes sobre el testamento. Solo Albus sabia lo que había en ese testamento aparte de las secciones que eran para otras personas."

Harry estaba furioso sobre las acciones del viejo bobo. Era el tipo de secreto que había llegado a esperar del hombre que tenía una necesidad obsesiva de controlar su vida. Sonrió maliciosamente y pensó, "eso se acaba ahora. Voy a tomar control de mi vida y mi destino."

Habló, "Ragnok si pudieras ser tan amable, me gustaría oír las secciones del testamento que me afecten personalmente. Todas las otras partes ya se repartieron hace quince años."

Ragnok leyó el testamento y comenzó, "a nuestro hijo Harry, le dejamos el estado de los Potter para que se le entregue cuando sea mayor de edad legalmente. En ese día también deberá recibir el anillo familiar Potter y convertirse en la cabeza de la Casa de los Potter. También asumirá el control absoluto sobre el acceso a la mansión familiar y a todos los terrenos anexos. Los elfos domésticos de los Potter le serán solamente leales a él hasta el día en que se case y tenga hijos. Si nosotros, sus padres, muriéramos antes de que alcanzara la mayoría de edad, debe quedar al cuidado de Sirius Black, su padrino el cual será su guardián mágico y legal. En caso de que Sirius Black no pueda ejecutar estos deberes, Harry deberá quedar al cuidado de una de los siguientes guardianes en este orden: Remus Lupin, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Ted y Andrómeda Tonks, o Arthur y Molly Weasley. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debe Harry ir con nuestra única pariente con vida Petunia Dursley y su esposo Vernon. Los Dursley odian la magia y a nosotros, y queremos que Harry crezca en un ambiente amoroso y seguro al tanto de su herencia y del mundo mágico."

Hermione sintió que Harry la tomaba más firmemente de la mano. Él tenía una mirada intensa en su cara. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando miró a Lucius Malfoy en la Sala de las Profecías.

Cuando Harry hablo su voz sonaba fría de ira y resentimiento. "Ese viejo bastardo. Fue en contra de los deseos explícitos de mis padres. He vivido la mayoría de mi vida ignorante de mi herencia y del mundo mágico. Antes de ir a Hogwarts crecí sin amigos, golpeado, abuso y me hicieron sentir que no merecía ni siquiera el aire que respiraba. Ragnok, si esto estaba en el testamento de mis papás, como es que fue a parar con las personas que ellos rotundamente negaron que fuera."

Ragnok sintió la corriente de energía mágica que estaba emanando este furioso mago. Tenía que calmar la situación antes de que uno de sus mayores clientes perdiera la fe en la nación duende. "Harry, cuando Dumbledore vino a revisar el testamento, uso sus poderes como Mugwump supremo para contradecirlo. Alego que ya habías sido ubicado con unos guardianes que te mantendrían seguro y que habías sido escondido para que los Mortífagos restantes no te encontraran. Nunca revelo dónde estabas y también convenció al Wizengamot que lo declarara tu guardián mágico. No tuvimos otra opción más que seguir las ordenes del Wizengamot y del Mugwump supremo."

Harry lo entendió. Albus era un maestro de la manipulación y uso sus poderes y su estatus para invalidar el testamento. Decidió dejar esto de lado de momento. Ragnok le entrego la caja con el anillo Potter. Se puso el anillo en su otra mano, el cual también lo acepto y se ajusto. Miro al duende y pregunto; "el testamento decía algo acerca de la Mansión Potter. De repente, se donde esta, ¿Cómo llego ahí?"

Miro alrededor del cuarto, parecía que los otros no lo habían escuchado. "¿Hola?" todos lo miraron. "¿la Mansión Potter?" todos voltearon de nuevo. Eso era muy extraño. "Ragnok, ¿Qué pasa con la Mansión Potter y los elfos domésticos?"

"Harry, puedes convocar al elfo mayordomo solo con llamarlo."

Harry estaba confundido. Ragnok le había contestado acerca de los elfos domésticos, pero cada vez que mencionaba la Mansión actuaban como si no escucharan una palabra de lo que decía.

"Me gustaría conocer al elfo mayordomo de los Potter."

Casi de inmediato el elfo apareció a su lado. "Amo Potter, es bueno verlo de nuevo. Hemos esperado por mucho tiempo su regreso. Mi nombre es Jeeves."

"Hola Jeeves, por favor, no me gusta que me llamen amo. Solo dime Harry y dile al resto de los elfos que hagan lo mismo."

Harry estaba impresionado con este bien vestido y bien hablado elfo. "Jeeves, tengo un montón de preguntas, pero dos son más importantes. Primero, la mayoría de los elfos que conozco no pueden hablar con una gramática básica, pero tu ingles es excelente. ¿Por qué es eso? Segundo, ¿por las otras personas en el cuarto me ignoran cuando pregunto acerca de la Mansión?"

"Am… Harry, tu madre odiaba la forma en la que la mayoría de los elfos hablaba y ella misma nos enseño a todos los elfos Potter como hablar correctamente. Ahora le enseñamos a cualquier elfo joven a hablar de la misma manera. Por lo de la Mansión, antiguas y antiguas barreras la protegen, para que solo aquellos que son autorizados a entrar puedan enterarse de su existencia. Puedo ir a buscar el libro de acceso si lo desea." Harry asintió y el elfo desapareció y regreso con un viejo libro. Harry lo abrió. Solo había dos nombres en la página. El suyo y el de Albus Dumbledore.

"Jeeves, ¿puedo quitar a gente de la lista?"

"Si Harry, tan pronto como son quitados, todos sus memorias de la Mansión Potter serán borradas. Jamás sabrán que existió. Mira al hombre frente a ti en la mesa. Pasaba mucho tiempo con tu padre ahí, pero no puede recordarlo."

Harry borro el nombre de Dumbledore y anoto a Remus Lupin y Hermione Jean Granger en la lista.

_En su oficina de Hogwarts, __Albus Dumbledore sintió su mente difusa y el sentimiento de que había olvidado algo, pero no sabía lo que era. Era muy molesto._

De vuelta en el banco, Remus sonrió. "Gracias Harry, acabo de recuperar un montón de memorias de mi tiempo con Sirius y tu padre."

Harry sonrió y miro a Ragnok, "¿hay algo más que se deba hacer hoy?"

Ragnok vio los papeles, "no hay ningún asunto apurado. ¿Les gustaría visitar sus bóvedas?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron al duende.

okis... aqui esta el capitulo prometido!!!

acuerdense de enviar reviews porque eso me anima para traducir más rapido...

and as always to all of you that can read and understand this go an check the original version of the story, the link is on my profile... if you have any problems finding it send me a PM

cuidense y nos vemos en los proximos capitulos!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola... si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto.. se que fueron varios años sin actualizaciones pero si aun están interesados puedo terminar la traducción de los capítulos hasta donde quedo la historia original... que ojo no esta terminada

que opinan... termino o traduzco otras historias?

Saludos!


End file.
